


Until (Fanart)

by amie_07



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amie_07/pseuds/amie_07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they are apart, there are letters ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I am using Colin's and Bradley's photos instead of screencaps from the show. But that is the only way I know how to make the fanart in 'modern setting'. The idea behind the fanart is that while Arthur and Merlin are apart, they are writing letters. See the letter and stamp stock there? Yes, they are not using email. They're going traditional, in modern era *lol*. I use a couple of other stock pics to add the modern feel
> 
> Created using Photoshop


End file.
